Asuka Addresses Her Concerns
"Asuka Addresses Her Concerns," also called "The Mamasuka Comes Out," is a Season 4 thread written March 1, 2015. It takes place after "Cynbel Angers Haddock" and before "A Tactful Approach." Summary Full Text 'Asuka Guranini: '''Asuka woke and looked around startled. “Oh… It was just a dream… I guess that will suffice for now…” She rose slowly with her bow in hand and began to walk back towards camp. But before reaching the gates she saw two men embracing and sobbing; basically bawling into each-other’s arms. She looked worried and then shouted “It’s me Asuka! Let me in, and I have to speak with King Haddock! It’s a rather urgent matter!” The gates opened and she walked in. “Please close the gates, that moment is private and I feel horrible for seeing it. But it’s a reason I must speak to him.” She nodded at the guards and made her way to the throne room. “Let me through, I have an urgent matter the requires the king’s attention.” She almost choked on saying king, but she managed to get it out. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Asuka," Haddock said. He noticed he facial expression and asked worriedly, "how are you?" 'Asuka Guranini: '''Asuka looked up and her worry grew. “I’m more than a little concerned with the mental and emotional well-being of the two young men just outside camp embracing tightly and bawling their eyes out.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"That’s their own business," Haddock huffed, guessing at who those two men were. 'Asuka Guranini: '''Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “I am well aware of that. But you are aware that they’re basically emotional wrecks and sitting ducks for everyone right? And just WHY are they outside camp?” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I have bigger issues to deal myself with at this current time in my life. But apparently you do not. You go see to them." Haddock seemed to believe the conversation should end now. 'Asuka Guranini: 'Asuka put her right hand at her hip and looked at him. “I’m also well aware of that. Preparations for the war and all. But I’m not leaving this spot until you tell me WHY they’re out there.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Like I know what everyone’s doing in this camp all the time and why. This is completely pointless." 'Asuka Guranini: 'Asuka simply chuckled and looked Haddock dead in the eyes. “I don’t think you understand how this works. I’m not moving until you tell me why they’re OUTSIDE THE CAMP.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I will have the guards escort you out, then, ma’am." 'Asuka Guranini: '"Well then, how would you feel not being able to see Mera ever again? Just think on that." And with that Asuka strode out in pride. But before opening the door she turned around and shouted at him "Prove me wrong on all accounts of humans! Go ahead!" And then she turned, opened the door and bolted. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock saw that she had run off and would not be caught, but he told the guards beside him, “The next time she is around, arrest her on threatening the queen.” Category:Season 4 Category:Events